calibranfandomcom-20200214-history
Fields of Farsalon
These wide fields stretch across the south of Calibran, from the Great Western Ocean to the foothills of the Caribre Mountains. Once, long ago, the abundance of wheat and other grains, and the fatness of the herds, that came from this area was famous. Since then, it has been the site of many battles. The most recent was centuries ago, the famous Battle of Farsalon. The constant fighting gave the fields something of an evil reputation which has lasted over the long years, however, and it is only lately that humans, with their short memories, have begun to settle and farm the area. Geography To the south it is bordered by the Cliffs of Ronin, and The Glittering Forest. The fields benefit from the rain that the Cliffs deny the Silent Sands. To the north are the Wild Woods, home of the wood elves. To the east are the Caribre Mountains, with the minotaur city of Kehlaktur in the foothills. To the west the fields are bounded by the wide Serpent River. This waterway is one of the main methods by which cargo and people are transported throughout the kingdom. Goods may often start in the hill dwarf city of Mil Dundohr, then flow down the river, through the Wild Woods, to the kingdom's capitol at Cathedra Gate. From there it might go anywhere, but frequently it is taken to the port city of Pelaj, and then shipped to the rest of the kingdom. ' History Many battles have been fought on the Fields of Farsalon, possibly due to their central position in the kingdom, and possibly because of their reputation as fertile fields. The most famous, and the one that has had the biggest impact on history, is the Battle of Farsalon. The human general, Johelm Belgrave, had forged an alliance of all the lesser races against the dragons. Through the spying of the ever cunning goblins, Belgrave learned that Liszurath the Indomitable, considered the most powerful dragon of his time, would be traveling across the fields with a number of his allies. The human general brought his army to the Fields to intercept Liszurath. A mighty battle followed, one that led to the death of Belgrave, Liszurath, and the best warriors of many of the races. The battle raged over hundreds of miles. The dragons unveiled their new slave race, the saurians, as well as many creations of unholy magic. In the end, however, the dragons were all killed, and the saurians driven off. It was here that freedom from the dragons was won. A hero of that fight, Aramnor, became the first to sit the Dragon Throne, and later conceived the system of Marked candidates that selects kings and queens to this day. ' Inhabitants Few people live in the Fields of Farsalon. For many years, they had an evil reputation, and rumors claimed the spirits of Liszurath and his fellows still haunted the area. In the last few years, some brave humans have begun to settle and farm there. They are still as likely to find a rusted sword, or fragment of bone, in the turned earth as they are a stone. Category:Locations